


沙中河

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 塔图因里的一次对话。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Kudos: 4





	沙中河

欧比旺从床沿站起来，穿过昏暗的屋子。黄沙扑打在肮脏的窗上，咆哮的风磨着沙的牙齿。一壶水正在炉上烧。  
  
他没有重拾中断的对话，只是掀开盖子，看水是否烧开。他的交谈对象安静地等待他开口。潮湿的白汽溢出，浸入他干燥皲裂的皮肤。水中浮出无数细小的气泡，上升，爆裂，欧比旺凝视着它们，一座水下都市从他记忆的雾中升起。  
  
“已经过去这么久了。”他说道。  
  
事实是他并不确切地知道“这么久”是多久，这间屋里没有日历，他也没有刻意计算年头。给流动的时间划分格栅并没有太大意义，重要的是沉浸，感受，顺势而动，把握世界的脉搏。  
  
唯一昭示岁月逝去的是他的双手，它们变得更加黝黑，生出更绵密的细纹。欧比旺凝望着它们。他比从前更孤独，却也愈发平静。  
  
“是有很多年了。”空气中的声音承认道，温和而轻柔。欧比旺关掉了火。他的心随着火苗的熄灭轻微地抽缩一下，一个问题第无数次滑向他的喉咙口。这次他问了出来。  
  
“我让你失望了吗？”  
  
一个遥远的细声在他头骨里嘶嘶作答，是的，当然，这早已不是第一次，你从遇见他的第一天开始就在不停地让他失望。  
  
他听到奎刚轻声叹息。  
  
“你为我预设了答案，再来问我。”  
  
欧比旺缄口不言，知道奎刚能从他的沉默里得到肯定。隐居把他变得更加沉静，黄沙覆盖了往日激烈的悲痛和失望，原力包围着他，拥抱着他，在他的血肉里平和地流转。  
  
只有一处陈年的刺痛不肯罢休。那里是他身为绝地的一个缺陷：在自制、忠诚、无私的爱构成的城墙里，他无法克服的依恋显眼又致命。  
  
“我们无法预见所有事，也无法阻止所有不幸。你尽全力做了你能做的和你该做的。”奎刚低沉而柔和地告诉他，“我也没能预见我的坚信带来的后果。”  
  
“我本能做得更多。”欧比旺说。他想到安纳金（当他还叫这个名字的时候）对他的抱怨，它们并非无中生有。他本有机会扭转他徒弟的道路。他本有机会阻止一场浩劫，一次民主和自由惨烈的崩塌……  
  
“别。”奎刚轻声阻止了他，“别继续。你的猜想不会带来痛苦以外的结果。”  
  
欧比旺听从了。他们默契地终止了向更远过去的回溯，以封存那句在年轻的欧比旺每场噩梦深处涌动的、灾难性的话：“我本可以赶到你身边。”  
  
又一次，屋里降下沉默。欧比旺动手把沸水倒进茶杯，烟气升腾，染得他的蓝眼睛更加潮湿。它们是他身上唯一没有衰老的部分。  
  
“你没有让我失望。”在水流落下的清澈声响里奎刚说，“你永远不会让我失望。”  
  
欧比旺的手腕抖动了一下，几滴热水溅出杯口，轻微灼痛了他的手背。  
  
“小心。”  
  
奎刚提醒道。他怜悯的蓝眼睛穿透生死之界，落在他疲倦的学生身上。  
  
欧比旺停住了动作。他放下水壶，静静闭上眼帘。黑暗中，他感到河流在身侧环绕，闭合，成为一个转瞬即逝的拥抱。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
